


The Car Ride (Sequel to A Warm Hand)

by LadyGrrey



Series: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Feels, Greg Lestrade is a Good Boyfriend, Greg Lestrade is a Good Friend, Greg is Sweet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Needs a Hug, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: Since it has been asked for, here is the car ride, after the Plane incident. Or the requested Sequel to a warm Hand.
Relationships: Anthea & Greg Lestrade, Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Car Ride (Sequel to A Warm Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. English isn't my native language so be kind, thank you <3
> 
> Oh and pls leave comments :D

The ride home had been quiet. Non of them spoke a works, since words weren't necessary for them to communicate with each other. Not anymore.

The way Mycroft starred out of the Window, avoided to look at him directly, to show him his face, was more then enough for Greg to understand. The way Mycroft clenched his fist around a fistful of his trousers fabric with his left hand. It was enough for the Detective Inspector to understand. He didn't become Detective Inspector out of nothing. He may never be able the Holmes Siblings in their deductive Skills, but he was neither blind nor daft.

Carefully he positioned his hand in the space between them, not touching Mycroft directly, but close enough that he would if Mycroft shifted an inch or two. It simply was an offering, not an obligation. They had played this game often enough for Greg to know that sometimes, Physical contact was to much for Mycroft to bare and sometimes he needed it to drown everything else out. A sensation to concentrate on.

He didn't have to wait for long to get his answer. He could feel the cold fingers next to his, barely touching his, but they were there. Carefully he interlaced his fingers with those of Mycroft, carefully holding his hand, the touch so lightly that Mycroft would have no difficulty pulling back in an instant.

“10 more Minutes.”, Athenas voice broke the silence and he nodded slightly, knowing she would see in the mirror.

“Were almost home, Mycroft.”, Greg said, looking at Mycroft who was still looking out of the window. They were almost home.


End file.
